Calvin Scotch & The Animal Watch
by McCRINGLEBERRY1957
Summary: A Newcomer joins the Plumbers with a device similar to Ben's. However, this roster of aliens is anything But similar. Instead of Sapients, his are Savages (or so one claims). But there's More to this device than those believe... Side Note: This takes place after Omniverse (but it'll be in the Style of the Original Ben 10/Alien Force (sorta).
1. Chapter 1: A Brisk Walk

"You can do this. Your folks wanted you to meet this guy. I'm sure it will work out, right?"

A young man, 16 years of age, walked down a street with his hands in the pockets of a silver hoodie he wore. He was a guy with different backgrounds,Though that never bothered him. If anything, he enjoyed having a diverse background. But we'll get back to that later. He looked at his watch for the time. "Midnight." Stopping, he inhaled and exhaled numerous times. After what was his hundredth exhale, he walked at slow pace. As he walked on, he slowly began to pick up the pace. Then, he ran. Faster than Any man has Ever ran. Suddenly, with closed eyes, he jumped…..

…..And as he returned to Earth…

….he began to change…..

When he opened his eyes, he was still running. But on an Entirely different level. He was running on all fours, like an animal.

Scratch that, he Was an animal!

His appearance was a Large canidae, but he was more than that. He was around 5'11 (in height). His skin was covered from muzzle to tail with a small spotted coat of hair. His inner skin was made of scales. With long, pointed ears, strong legs and sharp retractable claws, he resembled a cross between a German Shepherd, a Dalmation, and a coyote with a touch of lizard.

His speed was twice as great as his human form, for at the final corner, he made a sharp turn and slowly walked up a door. Since he was of human height, he gently but firmly pressed his nose to the doorbell, ringing he waited for an answer, his back fur stood. Quickly as a flash, he evaded a large orange blur pouncing upon. Out of reach, the spotted dog examined his attacker.

It was a sloping figure with orange fur. It's body was that of a large Red Fox mixed with the posture of a small ape. The dog then looked at its face. The ears and snout were on, but the eyes weren't. Then the eyeless fox\ape lifted its head, revealing gills opening and closing on the neck. It was almost as if it was searching for the enemy. To get his attention, the spotted dog barked. The fox/ape heard and slowly approached the source. The spotted dog approached as well.

These weren't your ordinary creatures….

…They were both aliens. As the two touched snouts, they started exchanging sniffs. Then, they went in a circle, one behind another's tail, and sniffed their butts. Facing each other again, their snouts slowly curled into an open mouth grin. As if recognizing each other, both howled their native voices in anticipation. What came next was weird. A beeping comes from nowhere, and in a (literal) flash, the fox/ape disappears in a lime green aura. Seconds later, the spotted dog also disappears, only this aura was bright vermillion. In their place stood the boy from before and another boy. The new guy, around the same age, was Caucasian and had a green sports jacket.

Smiling, the white kid held out his left hand, wearing an intergalactic watch, to shake. Smiling back, I pulled out my left, which also had said watch. Both were identical but different in color. His was green (just like his eyes) and my was red (just like my eyes).

"Hi. I'm Ben."

"Calvin."


	2. Chapter 2: Plumbers are Psychotic

**Salutations. Welcome to the 2nd chapter of Calvin 10. Before we begin, I'd like to warn you that the following may contain slightly graphic scenarios ( b/w 1-10, it'll be a solid 4.5). 2nd, this chapter takes place the next day. Finally and Most importantly, here are the aliens my O.C. has so far:**

 **Disgust Thing**

 **Sporetoise**

 **Gas Bag**

 **Cheeteleon**

 **Drageon**

 **Night Fright**

 **Jaw Trap**

 **VolteMeater**

 **Lightsout**

 **Armoropteria**

 **Screamwarp**

 **Dashslicer**

 **Weedblade**

 **Aquachomper**

 **Rollgrawl**

 **Byterhorn**

 **Auraduo**

 **Swiftstinger**

 **Command Cold**

 **Mattershift**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not own Ben 10 or the aliens listed(except one). I'll explain in the Author's note Section**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Plumbers HQ, 8:00 am_

"Has anyone seen Ben?" asked a certain Revonnahgander to a group of plumbers. Rook and Ben were tasked with training a few new cadets and the latter was running late (as usual). As the group moved on, Rook saw two figures coming his way.

"Sorry i'm late. Thought we might use another trainee." Ben said as gestured towards Calvin the latter looking at all directions. "Woah. this place is like a metallic hornet nest. The catwalks act like streets and the acoustics are AMAZING!'' he annunciated the last word with a Shout and was answered back with a 6x echo. Rook smirked. "This one seems intrigued with the architecture. I'd be happy to retrieve a book about it." he offered. Calvin, still looking around, replied, "I'm more interested on finding my way around the place. Where's the closest directory?" Both Ben and Rook laughed from calvin's comment. "Fret not, you'll be given a brochure during initiation. Your class is down the hall. Try not to get lost."

Calvin thanked them as he walked in said direction. Upon reaching room #122705, he opened the door.

The room was a bit brighter than any classroom ever. Probably due to the lack of decorations. The desks were in fact long black tables (the ones you would see in science labs). There were a couple of chairs that resembled recliners (without the recline in them.) around a smaller, circular coffee table. A teacher's desk was on the opposite site of the room slightly covered in cobwebs. What became of the chair was uncertain.

He expecting an entire class in the middle of taking notes, only to find 5 distinct individuals doing different activities.

Two of the 4 were Splixons with an Irish/Spanish background and an irish spring scent. They were both armwrestling into a stalemate.

Another pair was an Osmosian listening to a podcast playing on a mid 2000's radio with an Opticoid.

The last of the 5 was an Anodite, floating in the back reading.

Calvin: *clears throat* Honestly, I was expecting a Full House when i came in.

One of the Splixons heard Calvin's joke and laughed so hard, his opponent slammed his arm against the table.

Splixon #1: Oww! Why did you do that?! You do remember that when i feel pain, you feel pain right?

Splixon #2: i do. But if it means beating you, it's worth it.

Splixon #1: whatever. I'm outta here.

( _#1 walks towards #2 and merges, becoming one._ )

Splixon: finally whole again. Nice to meet you, new guy.

"The name's Job (pronounced as "joe-b") Paurnell. But you can call me Job." the splixson introduced himself, offering his hand. Calvin shook without hesitation before introducing himself. "I'm Calvin." afterward, then pointed to the two guys with headphones. "The Osmosian is Yamir and shriveled opictoid is Encino. The latter's a bit long in the tooth nowadays." Job confirmed.

Calvin could see why; that Optictoid was still built, be he had wrinkles (or were they bags) on his skin. And if he looked closely, he could see that his ears were slightly torn. This confirmed him that; A) he was old as hell or B) he was severely injured before. Either way, he decided not to bring it up. He noticed that Job was staring at his left hand.

"Nice watch. I usually don't wear watches because it cuts off circulation to my arm."

"Don't worry, you get use to it after a while."

"You know it looks somewhat similar to Ben's watch. Can you turn into aliens too?"

"Oh definitely. Although, the aliens I can turn into are a little different. Very different."

"Can i see a transformation?"

"No."

"Awww come on! It can't be that different from Ben's aliens, can it?"

"Uh yeah it can."

"So, this is the newbie, huh?" said a new voice. Calvin and Job turned to see Yamir walking towards them. He was chinese with puffy cheeks and quaffed hair. The smile reminded Calvin of a wise old man and a dreaming baby at the same time. "Yeah, name's Calvin."

"Nice to meet you, Calvin. As the 2nd oldest person in the room, i'd like to formally welcome you to the Plumbers Brigade. We shall start the initiation with the oath." said Yamir with pride. He walked over to the concrete wall and touched it. Within seconds, his arms and hands were made of the same material.

"That's awesome." said Calvin.

"It sure is." said Job.

The osmosian walked towards the former with his fists raised mid air. "Place your fist close to mine and raise your right hand." The newcomer did as so.

"Now, i want you to repeat after me."

"Ok."

"I, state your name."

"I, state your name."

"Pledge allegiance to the Bellwood Plumbers….."

"...of the United Nations of Plumbers worldwide…"

"...and to the republic for how it stands….."

"...as one nation under God…."

"...indivisible with liberty…"

"...and justice for us all."

"Amen!" the two ended at the same time. Job made copies of himself, forming a crowd of spectators prior and they were all clapping and whistling with approval. Even the anodite in the back was slowly clapping. The opticoid was fast asleep still listening to the podcast.

"Congratulations. Do you have anything to say? Asked job ignoring the spectator clones merging one by one.

"Sooooo, are we like a squad now or something?" asked Calvin with honesty. The others (who were awake) looked at each other.

"Well, technically we're support plumbers. Our tasks usually go half and half. Sometimes, we help the others around the compound, other times we get missions outside hq. But, whenever we aren't busy, we just hang out and stuff. Although, after a while it gets a little boring" said Yamir.

"Well i'm sure inside we're excited but anxious about our next mission(s). And if i have to wait, i'll do so."

Job patted Calvin's shoulder. "I like your balanced confidence. Have you seen the head honcho yet?"

"No i haven't. Who is it?"

"Maxwell. He's the greatest plumber ever living!"

"Well, i'll be sure to ask someone for a picture of him or something."

Job's phone starts to vibrate. He excuses himself to answer it. Looking around the room he spotted the anodite still reading. "What's up with your friend over there?" Calvin whispered to Yamir as the former pointed where the last alien was located. "To be honest, I don't know. Just stays in the distance for everything; recon, meetings, funerals. Shit, i don't even know the kid's name Or gender! Can you believe That?! My advice; just let 'em be." That being said, he walked back to put his earbuds in for a nap. Calvin decided to know for himself. _Curiosity comes to us eventually_ he thought. As soon as he was close enough, he noticed the alien's skin. It was like a cross between a pale indigo and violet with a slight sheen and it was a tad built. Calvin heard about their kind. However, most if not all were depicted to having (any) shades of pink skin and skinny limbs. So why was this one different? Then it came to him: what if this Anodite was a guy?

It had to be the most logical answer, but there was only 1 way to be sure.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking my question to you would be: why a male of an all-female race exists?

Well, that's not what I was going to ask. Whether you're male, female of hermaphrodite, I came by to ask you a different question: do you want to be friends?"

The Anodite dropped the book, looked up at the standing boy and was about to respond when a siren went off, snapping Encino out of his slumber.

"We've got action!" announced the Opticoid as ran jogged blindly to the front class wall, slamming into it.

"Ow."

Shaking it off, he ran for the door and ran down the hall.

"Guess that waiting has paid off. I was getting bored." Job joked as he followed Encino's lead (without bumping into the wall).

Yamir patted Calvin's shoulder as he met him at the door "you're about to go on your 1st mission, newbie. When we're out there, you'll be surprised at what we can do."

"No disrespect, but I was thinking the same thing."

The two ran out the door following their cohorts. The Anodite was still floating in place. If Calvin stayed a second longer, he would've heard these faint words:

"Damn. i was just about introduce myself."

As soon as Calvin and Yamir reached Encino and Job, they were both slightly out of breath from the jogging. The Anodite drifted with a minute later. "Just got our assignment; there's been a disturbance at the local zoo. We gotta rescue some civilians and subdue the problem. I'd say we walked to the front gate but someone or something barricaded it. So we better take a jet and get the drop on it!" Encino informed the other 3.

With that being said, the group made their way to the hangar. Calvin always saw jets up in the sky in the distance. But now he was gonna ride in one on one of the first of many missions. While impressed and fascinated, he tried to get Too excited for he was usually more reserved than most. Almost as if he knew what he was doing…..

Before he knew it, they were taking off. Job and the human teen were practically in midair most of the trip(because Encino inadvertently got a ship Without seatbelts) while the other 3 clung as best as they could. "I'm gonna puke!" screamed Yamir. "We're All gonna puke!" Calvin corrected. "Good thing i got vomit bags" said Job as he reached in his pocket and grabbed some bags, only to have them fly all over the cockpit. Some of them flew right into Encino's face and arms.

"I can't see! I can't see!"

"Oh man. We're outta control. We're gonna crash!" yelled Job hugging Calvin.

Contrast to take-off, the ship halted abruptly, sending Calvin and Job face-first into the windshield

"Ow."

"You can say that again."

"Encino, why have we stopped?"

"Because, we've arrived at our destination"

The place wasn't that wide but it stretched out like a map. It was labeled like a compass with directions; North: Jungle/Primate Junction, East: Terrain Lane, South: Freezer Exhibit and West: Domestication Acres. The visitors were running around like ants, finding their kids, buying souvenirs, stealing souvenirs and so on. Yet the animals remain in their enclosures. Encino began to ponder the situation. With a snap of his claws, he had a plan.

"The way I see it, the perps are spreaded throughout the zoo. We just gotta divide,conquer and flush them. I'll go North. Job, you go East. Yamir, you go South. Calvin, since the West is most populated, you and Emery will go there. Do not do harm. Unless you tend to or they force your hand; then do Lots of Harm! Now, move out!"

As the other 3 split up, Calvin looks at the Anodite named Emery. Then without a word, they made their way to the Domestication Acres.

"Yamir, how's The Fridge?"

"I feel like i'm walking in circles. I think some penguins are following me a few meters back, but i'm fine. How's your end?"

"Just cattle and such. Not sure if there's anything out the ordinary over here (yet)."

"Ok. something's Definitely up. I'll tell the others that my end's- Aye, What the?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Looks like those penguins caught up to me and started pouncing on me with snowballs. Don't worry, there's only six of them. I'll call you back after i make tuxedos outta these beasts. Ah! Pbbt! Yellow Snowball!" Sputtered Yamir, ending transmission.

"What did he say?" said a new voice

Calvin jolted at the sound of the voice. It sounded like a woman with a slight man's tone. When he turned to see Emery, he found a different person.

A 17 year old boy with beige/apricot skin, short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, an earring for both ears and an outdoor attire (t-shirt with khaki shorts). The appearance reminded Calvin of Cara Delevingne (or at least her twin brother if she had one).

Since there was no one else standing in place, Calvin concluded that this was Emery's human form.

"Apparently, he's being ambushed by penguins and snowballs."

The two kept walking looking for suspicious activity, but nothing occured.

"Any particular reason you were quiet when I came?"

"I'm not much of a conversationalist."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, neither am I"

"Calvin, about your offer?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that gender nonsense. Yamir was the one who brought it up?"

"No. it's been this way ever I was born. As you know, Anodites are mostly female with a chance of males being close to never. Yet there I was; 1 male on a planet of thousands of females."

"Woah. I never thought the chances were That slim. Did you at least get noticed?"

"I mean I loved the attention as a kid, but as I got older, things changed. For starters-"

"Wait, did you feel that?" calvin asked suddenly.

"Feel what?" asked emery.

Calvin walked to the fence of a sheep enclosure. Making sure no one (but emery) was watching, he jumped over the fence and crouched.

"Emery, our man's in here but he's deep within the flock. Go find the others and see if they need help."

"No way. I'm staying here with you."

"Trust me, you Don't wanna be here when it gets ugly. Please."

The anodite didn't want to leave his partner, but he certainly couldn't argue with him. If he knew the perp was there, he would have to trust him.

"Okay. if something goes wrong, call us ok?"

Calvin nodded as he disappeared into the ocean of wool. Emery only sighed as he ran back to the centre.

When he (Emery) got back to the center of the zoo, the place was live with conflict.

Job and 4 of his clones were wrestling a cow with robotic tentacles/udders, Encino was fighting a mule with the body of a gorilla and Yamir was throwing penguins left and right.

There was also a mutant pig, but a pride of mountain lions ambushed it were eating their victim alive. It truly was a battleground.

"Hey guys, I know where the beef is" said Job pulling on an udder/tentacle.

"You do? Where?" asked one of his clones.

"Right in our faces." answered Job.

The Splixons laughed at their corny joke which made MadCow snort with rage. The bio-bovine grabbed the four clones in her utter pincers and gave them a painful zap.

"Ahhh! This hurts!"

"You're telling us!"

However, Job (the Real one) made his way behind the cow's back. On her back was a Backpack-esque generator/engine. On it was a Warning: **Do Not Penetrate this transformer. Doing so will cause lethal consequences.** Job smiled sadistically as he pulled out a small pocket knife with rubber grip. He stabbed the transformer with great force. The impact caused a short circuit, shocking the mutant and her combatants without warning. Then the box exploded, knocking Job back and sending his clones and the cow blasting off like a rocket (or in this case, Team Rocket). The smoked Splixon grinned before he passed out.

Meanwhile, Encino was in a stalemate with the mule/ape and losing. "You're going down Donkey Kong." the former grunted. "The name's Boxer." the mutant corrected.

"It would seem we are at an impasse."

"You have a point, plumber."

Boxer watched as Encino closed all his eyes at once. A large eye popped out the chest and blasted the mutant 4 meters North (where he was found). Groaning, he retreated in that direction with Encino on his tail, (but not before grabbing some water and splashing it on his scattered eyes).

Emery ushered the people away from the fight when he got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em. it's Cal. i've got good and bad news. The good news is I've found my guy. The bad news is he's a lot tougher than I thought he'd be and he's coming your way."

"What?"

"Don't worry, i'm still alive. Now look, I saw an 8 foot panda float before we split up. Do you still see it?"

Emery looked around until he saw a large panda in the open.

"Yeah. I see it"

"Good. now bring the panda 2 degrees to your right."

"Ok."

"Make sure it's fully blown."

"Check."

"Oh, and you might wanna stand back a few meters."

"Why?"

Suddenly, a large circular object fell from the sky and made contact with the panda float, popping it instantly. The object kept bouncing until it crashed into Yamir and the penguins.

"Gahh! Hey! WTF is that?!

Before he got answer, a stampede of sheep and goats rushed in bleating in fear. It was almost as if someone of something provoked them. Yamir managed to grab the exhausted Job and get away, ignoring the penguins as they made their escape as well. As the some cleared, only sheep remained. It was abnormally large for a sheep, the head was hidden under all that wool and it made a sound similar to growling. Job slowly stirred from his sleep to see what's going on. "That is one weird sheep. And what's that bush doing there?" the bush Job was referring to was the very same object that fell from the sky prior. The "sheep" ran to the bush. As it picked up speed, it slowly revealed its head, shocking everyone in sight. "That's not a sheep." yamir announced.

The head was that of a wolf and a large rabid one at that. Its hooves transformed into claw like digits as it kept moving, teeth gnashing, ready to tear that plant apart.

As the sheepwolf closed in, something sprouted out of the bush. It was a long grassy,green tail with black patterns. Said tail smacked the mutant so hard that it crashed into a nearby souvenir stand. The bush started moving on its own as 4 more things sprouted out. These were legs. 4 lizard legs popped out (two on each side). Finally, out of the face of the bush appeared a long snakelike head. It flicked its tongue at the surroundings. Turning its reptilian head, it saw bystanders. Then the aliens. Then turned back to the sheepwolf, who managed to get on its haunches and howl. The howl was ominous alone but the added sounds of the sheep made it creepier.

Without warning, the mutant stretched its head and neck out like a hose. This new ability made Yamir and Job (and a few humans) gag in disgust. The bush snake didn't budge. As soon as the wolf got its foe in its jaws, the latter still wouldn't. Yamir dropped Job and reached for his commlink to call calvin. "Calvin, you gotta get down here, man. There are two mutants in our area and one is about to eat the other. It's some real twisted business. Calvin? Calvin?! Where are you?!"

Before the wolf could swallow the new mutant, a sickening sound was heard. Spikes began to cut and jutt through his upper and lower jaw at once. This left the audience shocked, even the wolf. In fact, the wolf's first response was gasping and his jaws stretched far enough for the creature to fall out. Spatters of blood dripped from the mouth and holes in his jaws. As soon as it was free, the snake began to shoot.

The leaves on its body were actually scales modified into quills. Quills were fired from the body and onto the wolf/sheep's underbelly. The white stomach was now red from the beating it took. The wolf staggered until it collapsed into a pool of its blood.

With a crashing of leaves, Boxer appeared and glimpsed the sight of his companion. "Wolfen Sheep!" he yelled as he ran to Wolfen's lukewarm body, carried it over a shoulder and galloped out the entrance gate. Up above, MadCow was still flying. As she watched her comrades retreat, she steered (no pun intended) their way until they were out of side.

Emery walked up to Yamir, the latter covered in slap marks, bite marks and scratches. "I heard you ran into penguins." Emery said with a smirk.

"They were Not as docile as I thought they'd be." Yamir answered with a shiver.

"Speaking of docile, why didn't Calvin call us?" asked Job.

"Because he was trying not to be eaten, dumbass!" a voice answered behind the splixon.

"Who said that?!" snapped Job as he turned around trying to find the insulter, only to find the snake beast Right in front, causing the former to fall flat on his back.

"Me." it said casually.

"Calvin, is that y-you?!" Yamir stuttered.

"It is. It is. Sorry for not telling you guys. Thought it was to show in battle instead."

"What exactly are you anyway? You look like a monster from DnD."

"I'm an alien like you. Well, a predatory one called a Peludaloe. But for amusement, I call him Spurpent."

"Well Spurpent really did a number on that sheepdog, am I right?" Job commented.

"Yeah. yeah." Spurpent said in a concerned manner.

Something pulled his tail. Turning his neck 90 degrees, he saw a girl with a doll (that resembled a cat/monkey hybrid with a cute child's face) and a boy looking at him with curiosity.

"Uhh, m-mr. Snake," the girl asked, "are y-you gonna poke us?"

"No, little ones. I wouldn't Dream of hurting you".

"Can we touch your skin?" the boy asked with honesty and confidence.

The Peludaloe looked at them with disbelief. These were just kids sure, but why would they want to touch me? He thought. I guess a few strokes couldn't hurt. We are at a zoo. Once he nodded, he felt hands stroking his scales on his neck and side. Soon, more kids wanted to touch him, then more. He tried to move from the kids but they kept following him. Emery couldn't help but snicker at Calvin getting the attention like that. It almost reminded him of his childhood….. No! I can reminisce later. He thought to himself. After he told Job and Yamir to look for Encino, he called in some backup.

Meanwhile, outside the zoo, the 6 penguins from earlier came across a loose manhole. The leader ushered out orders. "Manfredi, Johnson, Miller, Knights, Vernon. We are hereby free from Animo's control. Now, we head for Undertown."

"Yes, Mcgrath!" the other penguins saluted as they made their way into the sewers.

 **Author Notes: It wasn't easy but I'm finished with chapter 2. The mutants animals in this chapter were Boxer, Madcow, Napoleon (dead pig) and Wolfen Sheep. They're from Animo Farm, an episode from the reboot Ben 10.**

 **The predator featured in the story is of My Creation. If you want to see a picture of him, please go to my profile: MEGAPOTAMIA325 on Deviantart.**

 **I'm thinking about changing the nemetrix color from red to yellow. If you have any other color ideas on what the Nemetrix should be and why, leave a review.**

 **Also, Emery might be the 1st Male Anodite in existence. I'll work on his backstory in due time.**

 **Plus, the Predators Listed belong to MrRyder, Rizegreymon, Kinelefan, Scottmister and Masterofdreams (thank you for getting y'all permission) and will appear Later in the story (sorry if you were expecting otherwise).**

 **Finally, the mutant penguins are based on (you guessed it) the penguins of madagascar. With the exception of Manfredi and Johnson, the other 4 are named after the actors who played Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private.**

 **As usual, leave a (positive) review and be sure to check my other stories.**

 **With that said, this has been McCringleberry.**


End file.
